1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a baking oven which can facilitate the baking and cooling operation of food and the collection operation of the slag thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional baking oven for foods or beans generally includes a heater and a tray for transferring foods or beans into the heater. However, such a baking oven is fixed in structure and the foods or beans in baking cannot be turned over thereby making the foods or beans difficult to be baked evenly and therefore often making the foods or beans burnt. In addition, the tray must be manually removed from the baking oven thereby often causing burns to the operator. Furthermore, the slag of the foods or beans is difficult to collect, making the slag easily catch fire and produce thick smoke. Moreover, it is impossible to inspect whether the foods or beans are well done or not in baking so that it will be very difficult to control the quality of the foods or beans. Besides, the foods or beans cannot be cooled rapidly after baking.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a baking oven which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.